Debeo Animus
by Lord and Lady Malfoy
Summary: (RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE). James Potter, adopted son of his disgraced aunt, has a sister. Said sister was asked, by her mother, who's on her death bed, to take in Harry.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Debeo Animus

By

Lythian & Constance Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Prologue

Where Do I Begin?

**1956 – The Grounds of Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Summer had came in abundance to the surrounding English countryside, but in the grounds of Number12 Grimmauld Place a dark cloud was looming over the various Black Family members and their families.

Amongst the cherry blossoms and wisteria of the ancient grounds stood a huge gazebo, and within this structure sat two women, one blonde, one brunette.

Both women were showing the signs of pregnancy. The blond woman looked over to her beloved brunette sister.

"Cass. Where will our two lines be in 50 years time from now? Will they be friends with each other, like we are?"

"I hope so Phe, I really do." Cassiopeia Black-Potter smiled at her sister, Pleiades Black-Malfoy. "Lucius is looking well, is he excited about the new brother he will be receiving?"

Pleiades smiled at her sister. "Aye sister. We have already decided on a name. Lythian."

"Lovely name."

Pleiades held her sisters hand. "And have you and Philip found the gender of your child?"

"Not yet but we think it is twins. If it is then we want one of each gender. Philip wants to call the male James, which is his middle name. I agreed, so long as our daughter was named Constance."

Cassiopeia looked over to her sister and then to her stomach, then her sisters stomach. "Constance and Lythian will be arranged by father won't they?"

Pleiades nodded. "Have you heard of fathers latest pledge?"

Cassiopeia nodded sadly. "He's pledged to a man named Voldemort. Whilst purebloods are superior, no doubt, this Voldemort, is a direct descendant of Slytherin himself. He, wants to kill all the muggleborns.. Brutally. Philip came home from one of the meetings and was sick for a week. After a few more meetings though, I barely knew him. He is so cold."

"My Emmanuel is like that too."

"Phe, if we have a son, I don't want him to turn out like that. "

"Well if you do have a boy why don't you send him to be brought up by your brother inlaw?"

Cassiopeia began sobbing. Pleiades held her sister. "Lucius is already being trained up by Emmanuel, he will serve that self proclaimed dark lord, like his father. I can do nothing to stop it, but I swear I will not let Lythian become like him. You mentioned that a brother of Philip's was disowned and is now a blood traitor."

Cassiopeia nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "I will send him there. I will say that he died during birth. I will have more control over Constance, being a girl, so she can avoid his influence a tad... Lucius has been arranged hasn't he?"

Pleiades nodded "Yes, to Narcissa."

"You managed to get him pledged to the diamond of Hercules eye, his youngest daughter?" Cassiopeia chuckled.

"Our brother would do anything for his eldest sister."

"Too true Phe. Hercules married into the Snape's did he not?"

"Yes Cass. You really don't pay much attention to the politics do you?"

"I knew that Antares married the only daughter of the Mulciber's."

"Maia his wife is pregnant you know?"

"Another one? Regulus is what, Lucius' age now?"

Pleiades nodded again. "Antares and Maia both fully support this dark lord. Our brothers children will become servants to the lord, no doubt... Did you hear about the Evans'?"

"They had a daughter didn't they?"

"Yes. Petunia I think her name is."

"Maybe I could get a marriage arranged between Petunia and James..."

"You may want to re think that when you hear about that child's power."

"What do you mean Phe?" Cassiopeia asked, obviously confused as to where the conversation was going.

"Squib."

"You do know that the girls father is **His **son?

"**His** line isn't dead?"

"It appears so. **He** would be turning in his grave if **He** was given one. They have run into the Muggle world. Ashamed. She's pregnant again though. Swore that they would live as Muggles."

The two women sat in silence for a while.

"The house of Black is fading isn't it sister?" Pleiades asked.

"Aye Phe. I think it is. This Dark Lord's ruthlessness will get the males killed. I think our fall is sealed."

"Aye Cass. What about the generation after that. This dark lord should be dead by then."

"Then we bring back the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

The two sister sat in silence each reflecting on how to ensure the rise of the house in the future.

"Your first born's first born, if he married my first born's first born..."

"Then the house of Potter and Malfoy would merge back into the house of Black." Cassiopeia finished. She then thought for a moment and spoke up again. "And with Constance and Lythian married... their children..."

"I like it. But with the pending war coming."

"We perform Debeo Animus."

The two sister pulled out their wands and used them to cut their wrists allowing a slow trickle of blood. They placed the wounds over each other.

"I Cassiopeia Black-Potter herby invoke the Debeo Animus pledging the heir of my heir to the heir of Pleiades Black-Malfoy's heir."

"I Pleiades Black-Malfoy call on Hecate and the triad to seal the pledge of Cassiopeia Black-Potter's heir's heir to my heir's heir. Seal it in blood."

"Seal it in magic." Cassiopeia intoned

"Seal it in life." came from Pliades, followed by.

"Seal it in death." in unison from the two witches. Two balls of light appeared, one crashed into Cassiopeia's womb, the other flew and surrounded Lucius who was busy playing with Regulus.

The effects of this spell were not to be seen for a long time.


	2. The beginings of a new life

Harry Potter and the Debeo Animus

By

Lythian & Constance Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

The Beginnings of a New Life

Constance Malfoy (once Potter) sat starring over the edge of the balcony with a cup of tea in her hand. Her mind wandered back to a conversation she had with her mother, on her death bed, days before.

"_Constance. Fix my mistake. Please. They had a son Constance. He's living with a squib. Save my grand son Constance."_

"_Who mother? Who had a son?"_

_"Your brother."_

_"What brother? I have no brother, do I?_

_"Your twin was your cousin James, he was adopted out just after your birth to your fathers blood traitor of a brother Oliver. He and his wife was killed by the Dark Lord, but their son, your nephew survived. A son called….AAAAAAAAAAAAGHhhh_

_"What mother, please tell me what his name is."_

"_Potter. Harry Potter. Look in my diary Constance. Right my wrong."_

_Seconds later, the old woman closed her eyes, never to open them again._

"What troubles you my love?" a silky voice asked from behind her.

"Mother's final words."

Lythian Malfoy sat down next to his wife and clasp her hands in his.

"If it means so much, we will find the boy. It is not like we don't have the rooms or the money."

Constance laughed at her husbands stab at humor.

Their Grandparents had 4 children, all married. From those relationships 9 children were born, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Regulus and Sirius Black, Lucius and Lythian Malfoy and James and Constance Potter.

Andromeda and Sirius had been disowned, Regulus killed, James, as Constance had found out had been adopted by a disgraced member of the Potter family, Bellatrix's inheritance was the dowry from her marriage into the LeStrange's, and Narcissa and Constance had married Lucius and Lythian, meaning that the Black fortune was divided between the two families. Add to that the Potter and Malfoy fortune, and it is easy to see why Lythian and Constance Malfoy were the richest family in Britain, followed closely by Narcissa and Lucius.

Constance looked lovingly at her husband.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course. Now where is he?"

"From what I can remember James Potter was married to Lily Evans who was a. Muggle Born witch. She had a sister... I don't know her name though."

"Let's look up Evan's in the family book. There could be a clue hidden in there my dear. The Evans family may have just had a long line of squibs or something."

Lythian stood and held out his hand for his wife. The two then made their way down into the library, where they pulled out an old black book entitled 'Pureblooded Lines: A-L'.

"Entwine... Epsilon... Fudge, too far... Here we are. Evans. The last known Evans were Marigold and Jason Evans. Their first born daughter was a squib. It says here that they left with their tails between their legs. Now... name of that daughter is Petunia... Born 1956... Maybe Lily was the daughter of a pure blooded line after all... and what a line."

Constance glanced over her husbands shoulders.

"**He **was an Evans?"

"Yep. Her grandfather."

"Does the book have who this flower woman married?"

"Petunia... let's see... Businessman, Grunnings Drills. Some head of a Muggle company, Dursley, Vernon Dursley."

"I suppose an address is out of the question?"

"Yes, but we can always arrange a business meeting with this Dursley man. You go make preparations for this child. Get a bedroom ready. I will arrange a meeting, and I will get Lucius to floo me over some adoption forms. He owes me a favor or two."

Constance nodded her head and walked out of the room. Lythian placed the book on a small table and walked over to the fireplace. He pulled open a hidden draw in the mantle piece and withdrew some red powder. Throwing it in to the fire, he watched as the flames turned an angry bright red.

"Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

"Lythian dear brother. How may I be of service. I take it this is sensitive business then with you using Secure flu powder and all."

"Luc. I need a favor. I need adoption forms, and I need ones that will be processed without any... unnecessary perusal."

"Meaning?"

"Constance and I wish to adopt her nephew, who was orphaned a couple of years ago."

"The Potter brat? The Potter brat is your nephew through Connie. That half blooded destroyer of my master"

Lythian smiled. "He's no half blood. There is more too. You know I never liked your master Lucius. He was almost Gryffindor material. Frontal assaults. Has he never heard of subtlety. Not to mention he was a bloody hypocrite."

"Enough. I will get you your damn forms brother. I know you preferred the subtle war **He** made. **He** was a genius. No one denies that. I also know you do not believe we should kill all Muggles and Mudbloods."

"Thank you Luc. That's all I could ask for. Unless of course you wanted to give me half shares in the Malfoy fortune instead of the quarter share i have now. I still don't understand why second born children only get a third of what the first son receives."

"Like you need it. Good day brother. I will bring the forms tonight"

"See you then Luc."

A couple of hours later Lythian was on the phone.

"Hello... Could I speak to a Mister Vernon Dursley please... Yes, head of Large Accounts... I need a number of large commercial drill press' built... Thankyou.....God I hate being on hold.... Mister Dursley... Yes my name is Lythian Malfoy... Yes... An account... Could we discuss it over a meal somewhere?... Your House... That's great... Tonight, fine... Yes, I am married, she would love to come... 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey .. Thank you very much... Look forward to doing business with you."

Lythian put down the reciever and turned to his wife who was standing in the doorway.

"All done dear."

"Good. Let me show you his rooms."

Constance Malfoy had long wanted a child. She had been made baran by her father when she refused to become like Bellatrix – in Constance's mind, an insane psycho bitch, or to her father, an angel with her priorities straight. Her father brutally tortured her for 3 days until she fell into a coma. It was Lythian's love for her that eventually broke her out of her deep slumber only to be told that they could never have any children of their own.

The rooms Lythian was lead to by Constance were all decorated in bright colours, with murals on he walls. The bed was a miniature double bed, (Think a double bed scaled down for a toddler), with a large canopy over it. A large window lead onto a balcony with a view over the lake. Opposite the bed were four doors. Bathroom, 'Playroom', wardrobe and a door to the master suite.

Lythian wrapped his arms around Constance's waist and pulled her close. Leaning down slightly he whispered in her ear "You have spent way too much time planning this, haven't you?".

"Of course, husband mine."

Later that night, Constance Malfoy stood impatiently (a very unbecoming trait in a Malfoy) in a deep red dress, waiting for Lythian.

"Well M'lady, shall we go and pick up a son?"

"Certainly, M'lord." she giggled.

Lythian was wearing a black suit, rattling the keys for their black mercedes.

The drive to Surrey did not take to long (due to a well placed rip in the time space continuum, created using a portkey). The black merc pulled up in front of a plain white house which looked identical to every other house on the street... with the exception of the nearly tangible energy surrounding it – the wards.

"Well Connie. Here we go."

The pair walked arm in arm up the path, and pressed the door bell.


	3. Meet the Dursley's

Harry Potter and the Debeo Animus

By

Lythian & Constance Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

Meet The Dursley's

_**LAST TIME IN DEBEO ANIMUS:**_

_Later that night, Constance Malfoy stood impatiently (a very unbecoming trait in a Malfoy) in a deep red dress, waiting for Lythian._

"_Well M'lady, shall we go and pick up a son?"_

"_Certainly, M'lord." she giggled._

_Lythian was wearing a black suit, rattling the keys for their black Mercedes._

_The drive to Surrey did not take to long (due to a well placed rip in the time space continuum, created using a portkey). The black merc pulled up in front of a plain white house which looked identical to every other house on the street... with the exception of the nearly tangible energy surrounding it – the wards._

"_Well Connie. Here we go."_

_The pair walked arm in arm up the path, and pressed the door bell._

_**NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

"BOY GET THE DOOR, AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT." Screamed a voice from within the house. Lythian held Constance's hand tightly as he saw his wife pale when she heard the shout.

In Constance's head she was trying to control her emotions by repeating the mantra "Please don't let it be Harry that answer's the door." over in her head.

The door opened and standing there small boy around three years of age wearing nothing but an oversized old jumper with what looked like nothing on below that. He had sad dark emerald green eyes and a mop of black hair. Constance's' grip on Lythian's' hand tightened as the boy looked up at them.

"Hewwo, can I hep ou." spoke the shy little boy, looking up at the two people in front of him.

"Hello is your daddy at home young man?" Spoke Lythian as he bent down to the boy's level.

There were tears starting to form in the little boy's eye's "I don haf a daddy or mummy." he said with a sniffle "They is dead. I will get Unca Veron for ou." The little boy started to run off but before he could find Vernon, another child rounded the corner. This child was about three times the size of Harry and resembled a little piglet. As he saw Harry approach he put his leg out and tripped him, making Harry careen into the wall.

The little piglet stood there and laughed at his cousin, not knowing that two rather irate people were standing behind him. Dudley ran at Harry and knocked into a china cabinet knocking most of the plates over making a loud clatter.

The little fat piglet started to laugh, "You gonna get it now. Hah Hah." as he ran up the stairs.

"WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE OUT HERE?" Boomed an angry voice as a huge man with reddening cheeks walked into the hall.

Harry curled himself into a foetal position.

"You had better hope it was nothing you ungrateful wretch. I swear one of these days I will throw that damn key away and you can go and di.."

"Um Excuse me, but are you Vernon Dursley?" Interrupted Lythian.

"Yes I am, who are you, and what are doing in my house?" Fumed Vernon as he stared at the Malfoy's.

"We Spoke on the phone earlier today, my name is Lythian Malfoy. We spoke about a large order I want to place with your company." Spoke Lythian, with a slight distaste in his mouth.

"oh... Oh!, I am so sorry Mr Malfoy I didn't realise it was you." said Vernon as he looked out the door at the Malfoy's car, his eyes lighting up. " I assume this lovely young lady is your wife?" Vernon asked as he looked Constance up and down virtually undressing her with his eyes.

"Yes, this is my wife Constance." Offered Lythian as he introduced her to Vernon.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Vernon as he kissed Constance's hand.

As he bent down to kiss her hand he realised Harry was still standing there, and slowly turned on the boy.

"Well Boy, what are you looking at, you know what to do with yourself, be off with you or you will be punished." croaked Vernon evilly.

With this Harry, ran to the stairs opened a door underneath and climbed in.

Lythian & Constance looked perplexed as to what Harry had done, and turned to look at Vernon.

"Oh don't mind him, he is just a beggars child we are looking after. Not right up here if I do say so." said Vernon as he tapped his head with his hand. "Please come in to the parlour and I will introduce you to my wife Petunia."

"Vernon, who was that at the door?" Screeched Petunia as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Also what was that terrible noise?"

"Petunia these are the Malfoy's, the new account I told you about. The noise was that nutcase of a freak bumping into your china cabinet." Vernon pointed at the cabinet as he spoke.

Petunia turned and looked at her prized china collection and blanched, when she noticed that one of her prized pieces had been broken. She looked at Vernon and beckoned him over.

"Look what he did that stupid boy. My favourite piece broken. Vernon can you go and deal with him." Whispered Petunia as she rounded on the Malfoy's and showed them in to the parlour like a spider to a fly.

As the Malfoy's were settling into their chairs they could here dull thuds and crying. Lythian looked at his wife noticing her demeanour changing. A couple of minutes later Vernon came back in and sat with Petunia as if nothing had happened.

"So what brings you to Little Whinging, Lythian, I may call you Lythian?" Vernon asked.

"Well Vernon of course you can. We are here on family business but also to see about implementing some new equipment into my paper mills, that dear fellow is where you come into the picture." Stated Lythian, pulling out a manila folder and sliding it across the table to it "Some of the family business should be finished tonight so I thought I might kill two birds, so to speak, with one stone. It really is quite hard to keep ones family fortune in check but I try."

At the mention of the word "fortune" Constance noticed Vernon's black beady eyes sparkle. If there ever was a man who liked money it was Vernon Dursley, he seemed to be the type who supplemented his wage with the contents of petty cash and donation tins.

Petunia noticed Constance looking at Vernon with a mask of distaste.

"So Constance, do you and Lythian have any children? I don't know where Vernon and I would be if we didn't have our Dudders." Proudly stated Petunia.

"No Petunia we don't have any kids of our own, but we will be having a beautiful bundle of joy arrive any day now to make our family complete." Constance dreamily says as she thinks of the poor little boy in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Petunia, I am sorry to bother you but could you please tell me where the bathroom is ?" Asked Constance to her Hostess as she snapped out of her dreaminess..

"Yes Dear it is up the stairs second door on the left." replied Petunia.

As she left the parlour Constance muttered _silencio _and went over to the cupboard under the stairs. opening the door, the blood literally drained from her face. In front of her, holding a piece of fabric around himself and covered in bruises and blood was Harry. If she wasn't so upset she may not have noticed the blood dribbling down the boys legs.

Composing herself, Constance bent down to the little boy and took him in her arms.

"Harry, who did this to you?" She soothed.

"No one I fell" said the little boy biting back tears.

"Little one would you like me make it feel better?" She whispered as she pulled him tighter to her bosom.

"How?" Questioned the little boy.

"Do you believe in Magic, Harry?" she asked looking into his big green eyes and thinking of her mother.

"No such fing as magic. Unca Veron an Aunt Tuna says so." countered the little boy, looking at the woman with wonder.

"Let me show you, my darling." Constance said. At this she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell and suddenly her clothes changed colour. Harry just stared at her in amazement as she turned her clothes back.

"wow" Whispered Harry. "Can I do magic?"

"yes my little one of course you can" Smiled Constance as she bundled him up in to her arms and stormed into the parlour.

Brandishing her wand, Constance screamed in to the room. Vernon and Petunia paled as they saw her wand as well as a trembling Harry.

"YOU PAIR OF SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS.WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS POOR CHILD." She bellowed as she stopped next to her husband.

Vernon turned an unattractive shade of purple and piped up "Nothing, the little freak deserves every bit of what he gets."

"Well obviously you are idiots. Whilst my father was an absolute asshole, he taught me a few things about torture. I am itching to try it out on a deserving culprit. I think I could keep you alive for at least 7 years!" Screamed Constance as a blue glow surrounded her.

For some time, Lythian just stared at his wife and the little child, stunned. Then, however, he pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the now trembling Dursley's. "Yes Vernon , Petunia please explain," he snarled sharply.

"The little bastard had it coming. All of you are freaks. Filthy freaks. I am just sorry I did not kill him when he turned up on our doorstep. I was so tempted. He would have fit into the sink. I could have just left him face down in the sink and all my problems would be gone. He is a freak!" Screamed Vernon as he turned redder, and redder.

"So that 'freaky stuff' surely explains those bruises, or his obvious malnutrition, or the fact that he was locked up in a cupboard," spat the blond man. "Believe me, Dursley, you're not going to get out of this easily. Not easily at all."

Meanwhile, Constance was cooing at the little boy. "Don't cry, little one," she muttered, wiping away the tears that again started to run down the boy's face. "Don't cry, Harry. We've come to take you away. Nobody's going to hurt you again."

"His name is not Harry, it's freak" Petunia dared to say.

"His name is Harry. Harry James Potter," Constance added, obviously disgusted by the way Petunia had treated him, "And you, you bitch. He is your own flesh and blood and you let that excuse of a man touch him like that? You are just as bad. How would you like if it happened to your precious Dudley. No you wouldn't like it, would you. Well honey, Harry is actually going to be living with a family that will love him and care for him. And he will grow up wanting nothing."

Lythian added coolly. "Believe me, Dursley, this will not be good when we contact the Wizarding authorities." Turning then towards Constance and the tiny boy in his wife's arms, he asked, "Do you know your name, boy?"

For a moment, the tiny boy Constance held was quiet. Then he said quietly, "I -- I don't know."

"What do your Aunt and Uncle call you, then?" asked Constance gently, hugging him and blowing a strand of hair from his tear-stained face. "Tell me, dear. What do they call you?"

"They call me boy," answered the little one shyly. "Or freak."

It took all self-control Lythian had not to turn Dursley's into ants so he could squash them with his foot. "You're a dead man, Dursley," he muttered quietly. "You maybe don't realize it, but you're a dead man. You are marked."

Vernon Dursley was a coward who never fought with somebody who might beat him. In his mind, all wizards and that ilk belonged in this category. He liked attacking when the enemy had their back turned towards him especially people smaller than he..

Considering Constance was occupied enough with the little child in her arms, he flung forward, wrapping his fingers around Lythian's throat from behind. The Malfoy Lord dropped his wand in shock, struggling to release himself from the fat mans grip. Despite all of his magical skills, Lythian had never been good at hand to hand. Like all purebloods, he was trained in weaponry, swords and axes for example, so even though he clawed at the fingers around his neck, he could not free himself from the Muggle's suffocating hands.

However, that was when Constance stepped in.

Fast as lightning, Constance had Dursley pinned against the wall, her wand grinding into the man's throat. Harry was now standing beside her instead of in her lap, clutching tightly on the hem of her gown. "One step nearer to him, Dursley," She hissed venomously. "Take one more step towards him, or touch him one more time, and I swear you'll be dead."

"You'd better believe her," Lythian commented lazily, quickly using his ordinary cool attitude to cover the shock of having been surprised in such a way. "I've seen her kill before. She's good at it, but not too fast. Which is not a good thing to whomever she has decided to kill."

Petunia Dursley's eyes widened as she heard his words, and she shrieked. "Please Don't kill him!" she begged.

"I should," Constance said coldly. "I should for all that he's done to this innocent child. Maybe I should kill you, too," She added with a sharp glance to her direction. This made her whimper and retreat a little. "Fortunately to you, though," added Constance, taking a short step backwards and glaring at Vernon, "I am more a human than you.--" She noticed with cruel amusement that the woman flinched, "So I'm going to behave like one and let you live." With this, she took another step back and lowered her wand, although she kept it ready all the time.

"Attempted murder," snapped Lythian, resisting the urge to touch his throat, where, like he knew very well, large handprints were already forming. "Add that to obviously continuous neglect and child abuse, Dursley, and you'll spend a long time in either prison or Azkaban I can't decide which one would be better or you.."

"Azkaban?" spat the man. "What is that? One of your many freak places?"

"Sort of," Lythian said, smiling the cruellest of his smiles. "It is the worst of all the Wizarding prisons. I'm sure you will enjoy your time there with a couple of Dementors guarding you." To his great satisfaction he noted that the woman paled even further. Obviously she'd heard from her now dead parents what Dementors were.

"Now look here. I know a judge. You do anything to us and I will have you arrested!" yelled an irate Vernon.

"Now you look at me Dursley. My family owns half of the seats on the wizengamot. We also own half of the wizarding news papers. If I let your name slip, and what you have done to Harry, I doubt you would live a week. Or if I spoke to the wizengamot, you will rot in Azkaban, insane within a month. Do you know what dementors do to muggles like you Dursley?"

A pale Vernon shook his head.

"A dementor cannot be seen by a muggle. But it can suck every ounce of happiness from you. Then it will slowly turn you insane. To a wizard they become withdrawn, their mind overloaded. To muggles, you become violent and homicidal. Within a month the three of you would be trying to kill each other. Then on the full moon, your senses would return, along with overwhelming guilt, and you will kill yourself. That is of course if the dementors don't give you the kiss. A kiss from a dementor is meant to be unbearable to watch, but I will do my best. As it kisses you, your soul is sucked out of your mouth, you live as an empty shell until you die of starvation."

"We're going to take you away from here now, Harry. Is there something you would like to keep from here? " asked Constance gently, concentrating on the boy again.

"No toys," muttered Harry. "No toys for freaks." Oblivious to the hard glint in both Constance's and Lythian's eyes, which was solely directed at the Dursley's, and not at him he then added shyly, "Will ou really take me away? I won't have to come back?" When Constance merely nodded determinedly, his wary smile grew a lot brighter. Then he said, "Weddy to go. I only need my blankie."

"Then we'll get your blankie, then dear." Constance started to follow the boy while Lythian kept the Dursley's steadily at a wand point, not wanting a repeat of the previous attack. From the corner of his eye he saw the dried blood on the backs of Harry's legs as the little boy disappeared into the cupboard -- oh, Dursley was _so_ going to pay for that one! Forcing himself sexually on an unsuspecting child as well as keeping him like a house elf in a cupboard locked from the outside to live in, that alone should have amounted to a Dementor's Kiss! Harry reappeared with an old, worn-out blanket in his hand, clutching it against his chest like a precious treasure. It was probably the only thing he had to himself.

"We go now?" asked Harry shyly. "Where we go? Who you? How you know my name?"

"Yes, we are going now," Constance assured him, smiling at his curiosity. "We're going to go to our home where we will contact a nice woman called Poppy Pomfrey who will check you over, she's a nurse. And I, well, I am your Aunt Constance." With a brief smile and a nod to Lythian's direction, She added, "Lythian, he is your Uncle."

"Oh!" Harry's eyes widened. Obviously the possibility of having two aunts & uncles one set evil and the other that seem so nice was almost too much to his little child's brains. After a moment of thinking, he asked, "Why you come here?"

"Because somebody told us to," Lythian said, deciding to participate in the conversation at last. "A somebody called Cassiopeia Potter, your grandmother, little one" as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"I have a grandma as well?" asked Harry.

At hearing the name of Harry's grandmother, Petunia got an evil gleam in her eye. "No, you have got that wrong, his grandmother's name was Pandora Potter not Cassiopeia. I should know I met the freak at my dead sister's wedding. You must have the wrong child." As she tried to make a grab for Harry, Constance pulled her wand out and yelled _Petrificus totalis, _leaving Petunia frozen.

"My Dear Petunia, Pandora Potter was my Aunt, My brother James was adopted by her to keep him away from our father, who was an evil man. I only found out this information recently myself from my mother on her deathbed. If I had known that my nephew was being brought up by two snivelling pieces of flobberworm like yourselves than I would have taken him when his parents died, but alas that was not her case." She cackled as she looked at the panic stricken face of Petunia. She then turned around on Vernon.

"And you, You worthless piece of shit, if ever I see you again I will hex you to hell and back for infinity and make sure you get buggared by giants for what you did to this poor child." She said through gritted teeth as she held him in a full bond bind as well.

"My dear Dursley's, It has been fantastic to meet with you, but we know must bid you adieu and take our child with us to raise as the pure blooded child he is. In case you haven't guessed, I am taking my business elsewhere. The contract was a 15 million dollar one. I will let your boss know that you blew it by abusing your nephew, then hint at the fact that your attitude is probably reflected onto your underlings" said Lythian as he turned to the petrified couple. With a swish of his cane he knocked out Vernon . "You will be getting more than that in prison when I am finished with you." He spat as he gathered his Wife and Nephew and left the confines of privet drive. to return to Dragon's Crest Manor.

He looked down at the little boy, "So son, are you ready to start a really big adventure?" he said to the boy.

Harry did not say anything, he just nodded. Seemingly he had enough sense not to question anything after what he saw at Privet drive. Hopefully he also understood that it didn't mean danger to him.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts a large alarm was blaring. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked at a parchment reporting on Harry Potters residence.

_Arrival: Constance Potter-Malfoy & Lythian Malfoy_

_Intention: Removal of Subject, Adoption of Subject_

_Relation to Subject: Aunt & Uncle_

_Allegiance: Pure-blooded supporters of Grindelwald, detesters of Voldemort_

_Magic Performed: Colour Change Charm (Robes)_

_  
Magic Performed: Finite Incantatum_

_Magic Performed: Petrificus Totalus (Subject: Petunia Dursley)_

_Magic Performed: Petrificus Totalus (Subject: Vernon Dursley)_

_Departure: Constance Potter-Malfoy, Subject & Lythian Malfoy_

_Notes: LM intends to return with warrant for the arrest of Vernon Dursley for child abuse and warrant for the arrest Petunia Dursley for child abuse._

There was only one word going through Dumbledore's mind. "DAMN!". He through a handful of green powder into the fireplace. "Arthur Weasley".

"Yes Albus."

"We have a problem. Harry Potter has willingly left Privet Drive with two unknown relatives. I need you to research them for me. We need to get him back with his mothers relatives, we cannot have an aware Harry Potter entering Hogwarts without a confidante we control."

"Who am I looking up Albus?"

"Constance Potter-Malfoy and her husband Lythian Malfoy."

Arthur's face went ashen.

"They cant have returned...."

"What Arthur?"

"Lythian Malfoy and Constance Potter were pledged whilst still in the womb. The two of them were trained privately by tutors, under the insistence of their mothers, only Lucius Malfoy was allowed to come to Hogwarts. Lythian did not follow You Know Who, and was one of the ministry's top fighters of Voldemort. The dangerous thing was that he believed in pureblood supremacy and segregation of muggle borns, although not of their annihilation, but not in Voldemort's methods. He and his wife were the top spies and assassins we had. Half a year before the end of the war, they disappeared, after the ministry started to pressure them into killing Lucius."

"How come you never informed me of them?"

"It was level 1 classified."

"Can our plan be salvaged?"

"I honestly don't know. They are the richest family in the wizarding world, with pure lines. Inherited parts of the Malfoy, Potter and Black fortunes. The Black fortune was split equal between Malfoy lines, ¼ of the Malfoy fortune went to Lythian, the rest to Lucius. The entire Potter fortune went to Lythian."

"How many seats does that give him?"

"Let's see... Potter, that would be 3. The Blacks had 4, so Lythian would have 2. The Malfoy's have 4, so 1. That's half a sitting of the Wizengamot, and in a tie breaker, well as secondary heir to the Malfoy's he could call on another seat there, and one from the Blacks. Those three families have absorbed so many lines."

"Who holds the Weasley seat?"

"My third cousin, 7 times removed. He also holds the key the vaults, and has stopped the allowances. The ministry refuses to allow me to advance, they say they need me down there, and will pay me unspeakable rates again when I am needed again."

"I really am sorry Arthur. I will live up to my promise of a million galleons, when Ronald becomes Harry's confidante."

"Thankyou Headmaster."

The flames died out.


	4. In which legalities are solved

Harry Potter and the Debeo Animus

By

Lythian & Constance Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

In Which Legalities are solved.

_--AN-- _

_A full wizengamot is comprised of 12 seats, there are many people who hold a seat on the wizengamot, however for legislation to be passed, a group of 12 members will discuss a motion. Different numbers of seats are required to pass a motion. Holding 6 seats, with his brother holding 5, they only need to 'buy' one more seat to approve any law or document not requiring every member of the wizengamot to vote upon._

_--AN--_

_**LAST TIME IN DEBEO ANIMUS:**_

"_Can our plan be salvaged?"_

"_I honestly don't know. They are the richest family in the wizarding world, with fairly pure lines. Inherited parts of the Malfoy, Potter and Black fortunes. The Black fortune was split equal between Malfoy lines, ¼ of the Malfoy fortune went to Lythian, the rest to Lucius. The entire Potter fortune went to Lythian."_

"_How many seats does that give him?"_

"_Let's see... Potter, that would be 3. The Blacks had 4, so Lythian would have 2. The Malfoy's have 4, so 1. That's half the Wizengamot, and in a tie breaker, well as secondary heir to the Malfoy's he could call on another seat there, and one from the Blacks. Those three families have absorbed so many lines."_

"_Who holds the Weasley seat?"_

_  
"My third cousin, 7 times removed. He also holds the key the vaults, and has stopped the allowances. The ministry refuses to allow me to advance, they say they need me down there, and will pay me unspeakable rates again when I am needed again."_

"_I really am sorry Arthur. I will live up to my promise of a million galleons, when Ronald becomes Harry's confidante."_

"_Thankyou Headmaster."_

_The flames died out._

_**NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

Lucius Malfoy sat at the desk in his study, filling in the adoption papers he needed for his brother, thinking on what he learnt. The Potter boy was not a mud blood. In fact he was pureblooded. His father was the brother of his sister-in-law. Evans. The name was familiar. "Damn Lythian for taking the family book." he thought to himself. Lucius opened a draw on his desk and pulled out his signet ring and a stick of black sealing wax, then threw a fist full of powder into the fireplace, calling out "Dragon's Crest Manor." as he stepped through.

"Mister Malfoy, you are expected in the drawing room." a spectral porter informed him. He followed the ghost like apparition towards a large black door, banded with gold. Inside he found his brother, and saw the forms of his sister in-law and a small boy entering a room down the hall.

"Hello Lucius, how are you."

"Well brother. I have the forms. I have also had Fudge pre-approve the document. With his seal, you will only need 10 seats of the wizengamot to approve it. So there are no problems there. Just fill in here, here and here, also I went to Severus and asked him to brew the potion base for the Adoption Charm, so the boy will take on characteristics of both you and Constance, if you want that."

"How could I have forgotten something as important as that, if we are to pass him off as our son, Adopted or not. Thank you brother dear." smirked Lythian to his older brother. "Then let us get this show on the road and start the formalities."

Minutes later the two brothers pricked their fingers allowing a drop of blood to flow onto the paper.

_Adoption of Harold James Potter:_

_Adopted Name: Varian Marius Malfoy_

_Parents: James Potter, Lilly Evans-Potter_

_Adoptive Parents: Lythian Malfoy, Constance Potter-Malfoy_

_Date Of Birth: 31/7/1980_

_New place of Residence: Dragon's Crest Manor, Wiltshire_

_Approved:_

_Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic)_

_House of Potter (3)_

_House of Malfoy (4)_

_House of Black (4)_

_Approval of Ministry Controlled Substance: Adoption Potion._

_Approved by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

_Severus Snape, Potions Master_

_Griselda Telmare, Potions Administrative Board_

"When will we receive the adoptive potion?" Lythian asked, confused.

"Yes. Severus will send it later this week."

Lucius rolled up the parchment and melted the black wax over it, placing the signet ring in the pool of wax. The seal hardened revealing an image of a scroll which was embossed in gold.

"Should I ask where you managed to get a Hall of Records seal?"

"Fudge. It's useful. Is that all?"

"No." Lythian opened his desk and pulled out a large leather book, opening it to the middle, where there was a blank form.

"I will need you to approve two forms for me."

_Warrant for the arrest of:_

_Vernon Dursley_

_Petunia Evans-Dursley_

_Case number: 1723113_

_Address: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Reason: Child Abuse. See attached evidence folder 1723113-1 and pensive memory 1723113-1_

_Arrest Warrant Issued by: Lythian Malfoy, Unspeakable, tier 2._

_Arrest Approved by:_

_House of Potter (3)_

_House of Malfoy (4)_

_House of Black (4)_

_Verdict of Case number:_

_1723113_

_Charge: 1st Degree Child Abuse, Rape_

_Finding: Guilty_

_Sentence: 15 years in Farrah Prison, Muggle Block_

_Cell number: 151b_

_Notes: Couple's Child Dudley Dursley to be taken to St Marcus' Military Orphanage. To be schooled at St Brutus' school for the criminally insane._

_Verdic Approved by:_

_House of Potter (3)_

_House of Malfoy (4)_

_House of Black (4)_

_Unspeakable department (4)_

_Prosecutor: Lythian Malfoy, tier 2, Unspeakable._

"Where is Farrah Prison."

"Ah Ah Ah Lucius. Unspeakable secret, you know that. I will send this off to my boss tomorrow morning."

Farrah prison was a large island near Azkaban prison which was guarded by more than just dementors. Prisoners were used as slaves of a sort, mining the island for Mythril. The side effect was an addiction to the gasses which surrounded Mythril. Should they leave without being given a special potion, their brain snapped within an hour, leaving them catatonic.

The two sat in the black armchairs which decorated the room, a glass of brandy in each of their hands. Minutes later Constance returned with the small boy, Harry Potter, now Varian Malfoy.

"So this is you new son? Hello Varian, I am Lucius, your Uncle."

Harry buried his head in Constance's shoulder.

"Come on Varian, say hello to Uncle Lucius."

"Hewwo Unca Lucis"

"He would be the same age as my son Draco."

"How is Draco?"

"Spoilt. Narcissa was made baran by the delivery, so she dotes on him. She made me buy 3 new house elves just for him. As if having 15 elves already isn't enough. I had to expand the cupboard they slept in."

"That is why we use Spectrals. They are not beings, just magical constructs."

"How untraditional." Lucius sniffed with disdain.

"Well it is time for Varian to go to bed. Say good night to Lucius, Varian."

"Goo-nigh Unca Lucis."

"Good night Varian."

"Come on son." Lythian stood up and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, leading him to his room, whilst Constance flopped into the arm chair opposite Lucius.

"So Lucius. Who have you had promised to Draco."

"We tried to get the Parkinson child, but when the contract was signed by the two of us, it did not take."

"So Parkinsons child was already pledged?"

"That's the thing, we tried with another family, the Bulstrodes. Same thing and I know Bulstrode was not promised. I spoke to her mother the other night, they just signed a contract with the Greans. So it must be Draco, but we never signed anything."

"Could there be an outstanding promise between another family?"

"No idea. What about Varian, have you begun searching?"

"Tentatively. With the Zabini's."

"Zabini, well respected family, although they are neutral, that is a point against them in my books."

"One of the purest lines though. Not English, true, but pure."

"True. Have you enrolled Varian in Hogwarts?"

"No. We are home-schooling him. Both Lythian and I were home schooled. We learnt far more in four years than you did in all seven."

"True. Draco will be going to Hogwarts. I want to know what goes on there."

"I would expect nothing less from you Lucius. Of course I expect Draco will be a perfectly groomed follower of which ever Dark Lord arises next."

"Constance, I know you disagree with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Let's agree to disagree."

"Your Dark Lord killed my father. And cursed my Mother."

"He deserved it. You should have been turned over to him as a servant. You would have been good."

"Out of my house Lucius. Do. Not. Insult. My. Father. I love you like a brother, but god help me Lucius. You insult him again. I will turn your entrails into your outtrails, your outtrails will become your entrails.... Pain... Okay Lucius. Leave now before I carry though."

"I will see you later Constance. Maybe our children can play together later."

"Only if your son does not support the next dark lord Lucius. Only if you promise you will not train him to be a servant of your disgraced 'Master'. Goodbye Lucius."

"Goodbye Constance. If you need anything..."

"Same to you."

With that, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of Lythian and Constance's life for years.

The next morning, and in fact the next few months were spent learning to be a family. Every Saturday, Lythian and Varian would go outside and have father and son time, Sundays were usually family picnic days, Mondays was Constance and Varian's special day, where they would do some little crafty projects, Tuesdays and Thursdays, Varian was taught basic reading and writing skills for half the day. The rest of the day was spent doing whatever they wanted to do. Wednesdays were days for other lessons. It started with basic etiquette, improving English, history of the Malfoy, Potter and Black families and of the Wizarding world in general.

It was a family, and that was what they treasured most. On Varian's fourth birthday, Lythian and Constance gave Harry a long wooden box. Inside sat an unpolished stick of wood. The top of the box said Training Wand, Level 1. That Wednesday Harry began to learn basic magic.

When Harry turned 5, the schedule changed once more. Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays stayed the same. Tuesdays Harry was taught to write and read, Wednesday was dedicated to magic of all varieties, Thursdays was math, Fridays was half rest, the other half was dedicated to a general education. Harry had 3 tutors, each one was highly trained, and was top of their field. No expense was spared.

The Malfoy's were reclusive. As very few people knew of their branch of the families existence. The only times the families influence was seen was when documents were filed by Lythian without going through the Wizengamot. It was one of these documents that one day fell into Arthur Weasleys hands.

_Request for Muggle Artifact to be Modified._

_Address: Dragon's Crest Manor._

_L. Malfoy wishes to modify a Muggle Motorcycle, and a Muggle Motor Car to use as a means of transport._

_L. Malfoy currently has a Modified Mercedes Benz Motor Car. (approved 10/12/1974)._

_Brief Description: 1 x Stretched Limousine, 1 x Road bike. Modifications as per Muggle Modifications Book 1 (pg 312, 412), (Book is restricted according to the Restricted Literature Act 1549)_

_Approved (Pending authorization of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office):_

_House of Potter (3)_

_House of Black (2)_

_House of Malfoy (1)_

"Albus Dumbledore!" the flames in the fireplace flashed green and Albus Dumbledore's head appeared.

"Arthur, how can I help you?"

"I've found him. Lythian Malfoy, Dragon's Crest Manor."

"Thanks Arthur. How come it took 2 years to find him?"

"There is nothing on him. Nothing on his wife either. Both were or are high up in the ranks of Unspeakables, although no-one knows how high. All I know is my boss defers to them when they walk in the room... I talked with my boss too. The last public documents from Lythian Malfoy were the arrest and verdict papers of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, submitted the day after Harry Potters removal. He told me it they were sentenced to 15 years in the Unspeakables prison. Dudley was sent to a military orphanage, to be schooled at St Brutus'."

"Really? What can you tell me about this prison?"

"Nothing. I don't even know. I am only 8th tier of the 12. Prison details are only given to 4th tier and above."

"This is not good. Did any adoption papers come through?"

"I talked to the people in records, none of them or their associates filed them. It does not mean they have not been filed. It only takes 10 seats and the minister, along with someone with a seal to submit them. If Lucius and Lythian teamed up, I am sure that Lucius could get Fudges approval on a blank form, they hold 11... Lucius probably has a seal too."

The twinkle in Dumbledores eyes died out. "I will attempt to contact them then. How is Ron's training going?"

"Good. He knows he is to befriend Harry Potter. He knows he is to say how bad Slytherin is, and how all dark wizards came from that house. I must tell you Dumbledore I don't agree. It is known that the Dark Lady Traiana was a Gryffindor."

The next day, Albus Dumbledore had the fright of his life when he stepped into the fireplace, intending to go to Dragon's Crest Manor. His connection to the property was diverted and came out into a fireplace in the middle of a large cliff. Half an hour later, a black Mercedes pulled up, the door opened, admitting him to the vehicle (yes, it flys). The door closed, and the car drove off.

The car was luxurious, Albus admitted that much, the driver was almost a ghost, and he assumed it was a Spectral.

5 minutes later the car pulled up in front of large house, and Dumbledore was shown into the drawing room, where a man was sitting, facing away from the door.

"Sit down Mister Dumbledore."

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Be happy that you are speaking to someone who can speak for him."

"Your name."

"No."

"I am here to talk about..."

"I know. I have been authorised to speak the following. James Potter was adopted by his disgraced uncle in order to save him from his fathers clutches. His father was a death eater. His twin sister was raised primarily by her mother, avoiding the Voldemort issue. She married Lythian Malfoy, although their marriage was arranged, they loved each other anyway. Constance Potter was abused by her father, and at one point the injuries caused her to become sterile, hence the lack of children to Lythian. Constance's mother lamented on her death bed that she wanted Constance to make up for the mistake she made with James, by taking in Harry. They did. They saw the way the Dursley's treated him, and acted accordingly. Harry is being educated by the best scholars, although he does not go by that name any more. I believe that is all. Questions?"

"Can I see him?"

"No."

"Can I speak to the Malfoy's?"

"No."

"Harry will want to know some wizard children before he goes to Hogwarts. Can I arrange for a few to come around?"

"No."

Albus was in a huff. He decided it was time to threaten.

"Tell Mister Malfoy then that I am going to contest his adoption of Harry."

"Excuse me for a second."

The man reached behind and picked up a quill and began writing.

"Mister Malfoy tells me to tell you that should you even try to contest Harry's placement then the way he was treated by the Dursley's will be released, along with the details that it was you who placed him there without checking on him, your status as headmaster of Hogwarts will be brought into question, and your position on the Wizengamot considered null and void."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. That is a consequence. Whilst the motions will be lead by Mister Malfoy, the evidence would be scandal. Mister Malfoy has kept this knowledge to himself as a favor to you. However if you take action against him, all good will vanishes."

"As the boys future headmaster I have the right to see him."

After a few scratches of the quill, the man spoke again.

"No you do not. Hogwarts Bilaws, amendment 71 states that only when a student is confirmed to be a student does the headmaster have said rights. That occurs after the receipt of the first letter. Should the letter not be received only then could you intervene. There is also the fact that he will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wh.. What!?"

"He will be home schooled. Now before you leave, please take this letter to your Potions Master, Severus Snape. Should you even try to find out the contents of this letter, I assure you Mister Malfoy will ensure that you go to prison for violation of more than 17 different laws. As you have been warned, make that 18. Face it Mister Dumbledore. You have been outclassed and outsmarted. Please leave."

"I DEMAND TO SEE HIM."

The man raised his hand into the air and clicked his fingers. Seconds later a Spectral waltzed into the room.

"Show Mister Dumbledore back to Hogwarts. Then set the floo to Dump Mister Dumbledore into the fireplace in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, should he try and return. Do not return Mister Dumbledore. Any correspondence for Mister Malfoy should be sent through Mister Snape."

Albus stood up and pointed his wand at the Spectral. "_Finite Incantatum_". The spell hit the Spectral causing it to dissipate.

The man behind the desk scribbled a few notes. Seconds later 15 Aurors stepped into the room. The head Auror stepped forward.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for trespassing. Should you come along quietly, Mister Malfoy is willing to drop the charges. Should you resist, then you will also face charges for resisting arrest."

3 days after that conversation finished, Albus Dumbledore was released from a ministry holding cell.


	5. Snape, Severus Snape

Harry Potter and the Debeo Animus

By

Lythian & Constance Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Snape, Severus Snape

_**LAST TIME IN DEBEO ANIMUS:**_

_The man behind the desk scribbled a few notes. Seconds later 15 Aurors stepped into the room. The head Auror stepped forward._

_  
"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for trespassing. Should you come along quietly, Mister Malfoy is willing to drop the charges. Should you resist, then you will also face charges for resisting arrest."_

_3 days after that conversation finished, Albus Dumbledore was released from a ministry holding cell._

_**NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

**Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft**

Albus Dumbledore, strode through the corridors of the castle, acknowledging the passing young Wizards and Witches with the briefest of nods. The expression he had on the long intellectual face was positively thunderous.

Albus Dumbledore was in a very bad mood indeed.

"How dare he. How dare he refuse me, leader of all the wizarding world.'' he thought as he strode into the inner bowels of the dungeons to the office of one Severus Snape.

He reached the alcove where the young potion master's office was situated and whispered the password to the statue that guarded the door. He paused on the threshold. The office was small, but furnished luxuriously. There was an ornate marble fireplace, discreetly tucked away in one corner. A highly polished desk occupied the centre of the room with a high backed chair behind it, and two in front.

The only ornaments were antique potion's items. and an ancient painting on the wall. One of the chairs was already occupied, by Severus Snape.

Dumbledore surveyed him coldly., he took out the envelope he was given by Lythian and threw it at Severus.

"Well?" He enquired, his eyes devoid of any feeling.

"Well what headmaster? What is this you have thrown at me?' Barked the pallid potions master as he opened the letter he was "handed".

Sev looked at the seal of the letter and slightly smirked when he saw that it was from one of the Malfoy's.

"To Master Severus Snape." He read, not looking at the headmaster who was slightly getting redder with each word.

"I wish to extend an invitation to teach our son potions over the course of the Summer months. He is currently 6 years old and has enjoyed the basic potions we have taught. Whilst both of us were good

at potions, we wish for our son to have the best teaching, and my brother Lucius has recommended you dear cousin. " At this comment Albus Dumbledore got up and stalked out of the office not looking back at Severus.

Severus continued to read to himself "Now that the old fart has stormed out of the room, onto the real meat of the letter. Varian needs more training. We have taught him, as have you, but structured lessons are what we need. He will not be going to Hogwarts.

Thanking you in anticipation of your response

Lythian Malfoy

Dragon Crest Manor

p.s. Should this parchment have been opened prior to your receiving it, please notify me and the courier of this letter will be dealt with accordingly.

Severus re-read the letter with a slowly growing smirk on his face, summoned his eagle owl Hades he quickly wrote his reply to the Malfoy's, tied it to the bird's leg and told it to go to Dragon Crest Manor.

**Dragon Crest Manor - Wiltshire**

Breakfast was an informal affair at Dragon Crest, with Constance cooking for Lythian & Varian and father and son reading the magical cartoons in the Daily Prophet. When a tap at the window brought them to attention, there sitting on the window ledge was Hades waiting for someone to take his burden of him. Varian ran to the window and opened it and took the letter from the birds leg and ran back to his parents.

"Who is it from father?" asked the little boy who was staring at the letter as he sat back down and went back to looking at his comic strip of Martin the Mad Muggle.

"It is the reply from Severus." Lythian says to his family " He has accepted and will be joining us here next week.

"Did you hear that Varian, your Uncle Sev will be here to teach you more about potions and such. Won't that be great?" said Constance to her "son" as she ruffled his long hair.

Since taking the Adoption Charm Potion Varian looked like Lythian & Constance's natural son.

He had indeed changed since he came to live with them a little over two years ago. Gone was the wide eyed shy abused little boy and in his place was the new poster boy of the Malfoy Family.

He now had long ebony hair with a pronounced silver blond streaks in it. They appeared after he took the first sip of the potion. His hair was about to the middle of his back, he usually wore it out, but right now it was in a ponytail. His green eyes were as radiant as ever but had a sapphire blue ring around his iris. He also had his sight corrected thus not needing glasses anymore.

For a five year old he quite tall around 4'4" and was natural athlete excelling in quidditch as well as quadpot. The one thing that had set him apart from other members of the wizarding community, his infamous scar, was now gone as well. all taken away by the adoption potion.

"Mother stop messing my hair up will you?" Varian mock pouted as he tried to slip away from his mother as she tried to chase him. "I can't wait for Uncle Sev to arrive I really can't wait for him to show me how to make the wolfs bane potion."

"Whoa there little buddy, I doubt he will let you learn that for a while.'" Laughed his father.

"Uncle Sev owes me." Smirked Varian.

"Well my lad if we all didn't know you were Harry Potter, I could swear you were pure Malfoy" Praised Lythian, as he looked at his son with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I am not Harry Potter. I am Varian Marius Malfoy the First, Heir to the Potter household, Third Heir to the Malfoy household, Third Heir to the Black household, Fifth Heir to the Snape household, son of Lythian Rhane Malfoy, Head of the Potter household, Heir to the Malfoy household, Heir to the Black household, Third Heir to the Snape household, Second Tier Unspeakable, Lord of Dragons Crest, Lord of Godrics Hollow, Duke of Hogswarden and Shadow Lord, son of Emmanuel Johel Malfoy, son of Roden Fhar Malfoy the second, son of Michael Renald Malfoy, son of Roden Fhar Malfoy the first."

"Well my dear husband I do believe you regret teaching him his ancestry. There is a lot of the Black family in him, added to that the Adoptive potion and us raising him, are you surprised?" Laughed Constance as she hugged the two special men in her life.

"Can you two get a room please, some of us are trying to eat." Huffed Varian as he looked at his parents, who had progressed beyond hugging.

With this comment the entire kitchen of Dragon Crest manor burst into laughter.

After breakfast Lythian and Constance retired to Lythians' study to talk, while Varian went to meet his tutor. As they walked down the long corridor Lythian observed his wife. Lythian observed that Constances' steps were slow and measured and that her eyes lacked some of the fire that it used to. But the more Lythian studied her, the more he noticed something was out of place, thinking hard he followed the woman he loved.

Lost in his own thoughts, Lythian did not realize that they reached their destination until he bumped into Connie's back. She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly, Lythian covered his thoughts quickly by saying, "What? It has been at least a day since I had the pleasure of lusting over your body, do you think I would pass the opportunity now?" Connie gave her husband a knowing look, knowing of what Lythian was not sure, turned back and walked into the room, her rear held a greater sway than before.

Inside the office Lythian noticed how quiet his wife was and wondered what was plaguing her thoughts.

"What is wrong darling?" Cooed Lythian as he took his black haired beauty into his arms.

" Oh honey, I have to go to the house. I want to see if there is anything that we could pass on to Varian of James & Lily's." Sobbed Constance into her husbands hair. "I know he says he doesn't miss them, but I know he wants to know more."

"Do what you have to my dear, in the end, it's Varian we must look after and if there are bits of his previous life before those monsters took him then I am all for it." Soothed Lythian.

"Thank you, Lyth. That means a lot to me." Answered Constance as she rose from the chaise she was sitting on. "I will leave tonight and will return as soon as I can."

"Be swift my little sparrow." called Lythian as his wife left his office.

**Godric's Hollow**

Under the cover of darkness Constance sifted through the rubble and peered at ruins of a once majestic house; a house which hadn't been touched for 4 years, a house that everyone knew about but never set foot near.

The name on the letterbox said it all.

The Potter Family.

The young woman crossed the police barrier and through the wards, which had not been pulled down since that fateful night so long ago, and slowly walked up the front steps to where the door had once been and glanced in. She looked to the left hand side of the door and saw a brass name plaque that said 'Gryffindor House', the woman smiled to herself as she walked inside.

The house was so deathly silent as the woman poked and prodded through the rubble trying to find something, anything, that would benefit her son and make the long journey to Godric's Hollow worth it. The black hair on the back of her neck started to tingle she could feel the presence of another in the house, watching her every move. She put this feeling to the back of her mind as she continued her search. The house was in such a state that there was virtually nothing left worth salvaging.

There was one room left; _their room_ tears welled in her eyes as she thought of them so young, so innocent so happy all of that gone in one night, a night she wished had not happened, drastically ripping apart her family, a family she did not know she had until the death of her mother.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed lying under a broken mirror a bright blue book, she bent to pick it up, blowing off years of dust and dirt to read the words emblazoned on the front in fine gold letters. _The Diary of Lily Evans Potter._

"Ah now this looks promising." thought the Constance

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you?" said a detached voice

The startled woman turned around and there looking at her from within a broken picture frame was a rather stern looking woman.

"I mean it, put the book back and leave this place," the picture bellowed

Regaining her composure Constance looked at the picture "And why should I???" she demanded.

"Because," the picture retorted

"Because why?" Constance cried getting slightly aggravated.

"Just because," the picture said snidely

"This is impossible. I am being threatened by a talking picture that talks in riddles. Now if you are finished can I take what I have come for and leave?" asked Constance as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute, I know you don't I?" enquired the picture

"Well the real you did, I am your niece Constance, Philip & Cassiopeia's daughter and James Sister." Constance commented.

"So Aunt Pandora is there anything left worth salvaging for the boy?" she explained to the picture of Pandora Potter, her Aunt.

"Other than what you have in your hand, a few pictures scattered around the house of family members and that box over there, there is nothing left worth taking," Pandora told Constance.

Constance glanced over to an ornate Chinese lacquered box. It looks as if it had just been put there, as there was not an ounce of dust or decay anywhere on it. She picked it up and cast a spell on it shrinking it so she could put it into her pocket.

"So Pandora would you or any of our remaining painted family like to be saved from the ravages of time as well and come with me?" Constance asked the portrait

"Let me check with the rest of the family that are still able to traverse picture frames." She replied as she left her picture.

Mere minutes had passed when she returned with a small barrage of other painted family members.

"I have spoken to as many family members as I could and these are the only ones that wanted to leave our home," Pandora softly said, "knowing that they might be needed for the bigger picture."

Looking from left to right at the people currently residing in Pandora's broken ornate frame, Constance saw quite a hotch potch of generations. In order they were Hestia and Diana Potter, Pandora's twin sister in-laws, or was that Diana and Hestia, who can say, Oliver Potter, Pandora's Husband, and rounding out the motley crew was Severus Snape the first, Pandora's grand father.

"Wait for me, kind woman." Came a voice and there trying to fit into the frame much to everyone's annoyance was the first Potter ever to be painted – Maurice Potter. The woman looked at the strange looking man who was painted wearing rawhide boots and a buckskin jacket with the hereditary tussled hair only his was brown and well as cold steely blue eyes that sparkled with pain.

He was painted in 1779 just after his marriage to Claudia Snape, a distant cousin, and just before his mysterious disappearance. He was strange looking, since at the time of the sitting the look of the day, which was straight from Paris, was that of the white wigged pompadours, who tiptoed around in high heeled velvet slippers, pinched snuff and dabbed at their noses with embroidered handkerchiefs. He was different more rough and ready not like his peers of the time.

Constance shook herself out of her stupor and spoke to the assembled Potter family members.

"Well it is getting late and things have to be put into motion for you to do your stuff." Constance said as she took the portrait down from the wall.

Just like with the box she cast a spell on the picture and shrunk it so it was able to fit in a pocket of her robes.

Unheard by the woman Hestia asked her sister in-law who the woman was and Pandora said that she was the only person that could help the family, and bring forth the power Lilly Evans neglected. The last was whispered quietly.

"I hope you are all holding on as this is going to be a bumpy ride." With a flick of her wrist and a few choice words coming from the pictures current inhabitants they vanished, leaving the house permanently devoid of life.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Severus Snapes Office.**

Severus Snape, snarky potions master, sat at his desk thinking of the summer. Varian Malfoy was his second cousin, and was a down to earth child. Originally he had hated the boy, Harry Potter, until he met him. The boy looked nothing like his father, the bane of Severus' life. His interest in potions matched his own, and he would not be surprised if the boy managed to get his mastery before 13 years of age (Severus had received his in 6th year, at the age of 14, after starting Hogwarts 2 years early). The boy was six at the moment and could brew better than a lot of his 5th years.

Severus knew why too. Lucius was first born Malfoy, as such he never had to work for anything. He knew he would get ¾ of the Malfoy fortune. He was given everything by his father, much like his son Draco. Lythian worked for everything. As second son, so long as there were no other children, he received a quarter of the Malfoy fortune. If there was another child born, he would get half of that, an eighth, and so on and so forth. His wife knew the meaning of hard work too. The Potter patriarch had never worked a day in his life, yet was unwilling to pass the Potter fortune onto a female member of the family, so until she was married she worked for what she wanted. Both Lythian and Constance's fathers were death eaters. Both were abusive. Lucius never received abuse of course. He was first born. It was not uncommon however, for Severus to visit in the holidays and have to aid Lythian in the brewing of healing draughts because Lythian's arm was broken. Then Lythian would take half the potions to Constance.

Their fathers were so much like Severus' father. Severus was never saved like Lucius due to the lack of another punching bag. Yes, he could relate to Lythian, his favourite cousin.

Young Varian had been raised with love, yet was taught the meaning of hard work. That is how Severus liked children.

**Albus Dumbledore's Office**

Albus Dumbledore sat sulking in his office, when an official looking bird flew in and stood in front of him.

_Duke of Hogswardens office_

_To Mister Albus B. P. W. Dumbledore._

_This is an official notice of Probation. Should you step a single toe out side of the chartered headmaster job description during the next 15 months, the Duke of Hogswarden will invoke his right as Duke of the region, and evict you from the Duchy of Hogswarden._

_Duke of Hogswarden  
Member of Her Majesties court_

Albus Dumbledore slammed his fist down on the desk in anger. He had lost again. He picked up the letter he was writing to Cornelius Fudge about Lythian Malfoy's guardianship, and threw it in the bin.


	6. Vari's Happy Birthday

Harry Potter and the Debeo Animus

By

Lythian & Constance Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

Vari's Happy Birthday

_**LAST TIME IN DEBEO ANIMUS:**_

_Constance shook herself out of her stupor and spoke to the assembled Potter family members._

"_Well it is getting late and things have to be put into motion for you to do your stuff." Constance said as she took the portrait down from the wall._

_Just like with the box she cast a spell on the picture and shrunk it so it was able to fit in a pocket of her robes._

_Unheard by the woman Edwina asked her sister in-law who the woman was and Pandora said that she was the only person that could help the family, and bring them all back to the land of living, this last comment she said under her breath._

"_I hope you are all holding on as this is going to be a bumpy ride." With a flick of her wrist and a few choice words coming from the pictures current inhabitants they vanished, leaving the house permanently devoid of life…………….for now._

_**NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

**Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft**

"Ah! Severus, there you are!"

"Headmaster?"

"I just came to bring down a list of potions I need."

The dower man sighed.

"Headmaster, did I not tell you that I was leaving today to attend to my summer employ?"

"Ah! Of course Severus… But could you just do these few… they will only take a few days… I could contact them for you?"

"I am sorry Albus, I must leave now."

"Allow me to escort you there then… I need to chat with mister Malfoy anyway."

Severus Snape sighed.

"Come along then Albus."

The tall imposing figure of the Potions master scared off the few students who were not in the dorms packing as he made his way to the front of the school, the grandfatherly figure of Albus Dumbledore almost running to keep up.

As they approached the two large wrought iron gates a large black vehicle pulled up. A spectral figure opened the door, admitting Severus. When Albus went to get in, the figure stood in his way and closed the door.

"I will see you in on the 28th of August Headmaster. I have left the list of supplies I need with McGonagall."

The black vehicle drove silently away, leaving an angry headmaster in it's wake.

**Dragon Crest Manor**

Varian Malfoy was jumpy. That's the only word for it. Lythian and Constance were resigned to the fact. 2 months of tutelage from Varian's favorite 'uncle' was the cause.

"Varian, just sit down, it's not a very Malfoy thing to do you know."

"Yes Father." Drawled the young male, whilst Constance chuckled.

The wait of young Varian's was soon over, when a large, imposing figure appeared in the doorway.

"UNCLE SEV!" the 6 year old boy ran into the afore mentioned mans arms.

"Look at you young Varian. Looking good. You must have grown a whole 3 inches since I last saw you."

"Come in Sev." Constance walked over and gave the man a peck on the cheek. "It's been too long."

"Well met Severus." The two older males embraced (In a dignified manly fashion befitting of a Snape and Malfoy of course).

"How's work Lyth, Connie?"

"Same old, same old. There's not much work at the moment, things are quiet. They send the odd ancient manuscript for Connie, and the odd request for spell development to me, but our real trade… well nothing since Moldies disaperance."

The man nodded. Lythian and Constance were a couple of the top members of the Department of Mysteries, both top assassins and spies. They were also researchers, Constance in translation of runes and lost languages, Lythian in the developmental area. Both were highly qualified in the all aspects of magic, be it modern or arcane.

"How about you Sev? The old coot still medaling?"

"Of course Connie. It's what he does. Otherwise though, work is fine. Of course many of the new students lack any skills in Potions. Dunderheads the lot of them. Now Varian… You are going to let me get him his masters I hope?"

"What ever Sev..."

As they were chatting they moved into the library, Varian and Severus sitting together on one couch, Lythian and Constance together on the other.

"Well Varian, let's see your report card."

"Mum?"

"In your fathers study, on the pin board."

"Thanks Mum!" the little boy ran out of the room to get his report to show 'Uncle Sev'.

"You look troubled Connie?"

Lythian looked at his wife for a second before answering for her.

"She went to Godrics Hollow and picked up some of the salvageable goods of James and Lily's. Varian is getting them for his birthday. She only got back today."

"Ah."

"UNCLE SEV! Here you go!"

The sheet of parchment was thrown onto his lap, face down.

_Report for Varian Malfoy._

_Magical Education: Varian Malfoy's strengths lie in all aspects of Magic. I feel he would benefit from the tutelage of a master in all core areas, as well as private tutelage from your persons in the more shady areas of which you know much._

_Physical Education: Varian Malfoy shows great agility and dexterity, and can pack quite a punch for a Six year old. I would like to see him specialize in some of the fighting arts next year._

_Non-Magical Education: Varian Malfoy shows great strength in many aspects of Non Magical education, although it is easy to see that he finds many of the subjects "Stupid" (especially physics, where the rules can be bent through magic). It is clear however that he can apply all taught aspects of NME to a magical environment (he seems to enjoy chemistry, mentioning that some of the principals taught in said subject can be applied to potions – he notes it is a shame many potions masters dismiss it)_

_Assessment:_

_Magic: Transfiguration: Excellent (A)_

_Magic: Divination: Acceptable (C)_

_Magic: Potions: Excellent (A)_

_Magic: Charms: Very Good (B)_

_Magic: History: Very Good (B)_

_Magic: Other: Excellent (A)_

_Physical: Fitness: Excellent (A)_

_Physical: Hand to Hand combat: Very Good (B)_

_Physical: Armed combat: Excellent (A)_

_Physical: Other: Good (C+)_

_NME: English: Excellent (A)_

_NME: Math: Excellent (A)_

_NME: Chemistry: Excellent (A)_

_NME: Physics: Acceptable (C)_

_NME: History/Geography: Satisfactory (D) nb: Fell asleep during a lecture!_

_NME: Information Technology: Very Good (B)_

_NME: Other: Excellent (A)_

"Well Done Varian. Although one D and 3 C's?"

"Ones a C+ Sev!"

"Oh alright, I will live up to my end of the promise then. You can help me brew Wolfsbane at the end of our time together, but ONLY if you agree to work really hard with me."

Constance and Lythian smiled, walking out of the room together leaving the two to talk. Varian was one of the few that Severus would act freely with. He was not even as open around Lythian, and the two were practically brothers.

Dragon Crest Manor was almost quiet for nearly a month. The usually boisterous voice of Varian was not heard often – apart from when the two brewers were dragged up for meals, in which case there was usually a race between the seven year old and the thirty something year old potions master – which was always a source of amusement for the other two occupants. The normally dour potions master was seen on many an occasion smiling – which had anyone else been there could have caused a coronary, and also laughing – which defiantly would have caused a coronary. July 31st quickly approached, and one of the two 'master brewers' (as the spectrals, mistress and master of the house had come to call them), had completely forgotten. The younger one.

"Varian, what say we go and get some more ingredients from Diagon Alley?" Severus asked his young protégé.

"Sure Uncle Sev!"

As Severus was about to floo out, Constance leaned over to him. "Give us a couple of hours… say 2pm?"

"Sure…. Diagon Alley!"

During the trip the two boys – or rather one man and one boy visited almost every shop in the major part of the alley – and a few in Knockturn Alley as well. At exactly 2pm, Severus ushered Varian into the floo. When they stepped out, the room was covered in darkness.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights suddenly flaired and the room was filled with family friends. There were a few people Varian recognized, the head of the French ministry of magic, the head of the Unspeakables (although most members of the Ministry thought that he was a cleaner), the members of his mother and fathers special unit along with a score of other people.

"Uncle Sev? What's the party for? Is it your birthday?"

Severus chuckled. "It's July 31st Varian, which if I remember correctly is YOUR birthday?"

Varian scrunched up his face in thought... "So it is!"

Everyone chuckled lightly, whilst Varian was dragged arround to meet everyone.

Four hours later, after much cake and icecream, the last guest entered the floo.

"Ready for our presents Var?"

Constance put down a collection of packages. Severus also pulled out a small box. He looked at Lythian's questioning gaze and nodded.

The first few were inconsequential things, a broom servicing kit, a couple of books, private box at the quiditch cup.

As they were getting to the 'deep and meaningfull' presents, Lythian spoke up.

"How about we do Uncle Sev's gift now?"

Severus handed Harry the small box. Inside sat a small ring with the Snape family crest.

"Lythian. I will probably never marry, you know that?"

"Uncle Sev?"

"That means I will never have a child. But I think of you like a son, and... I ... wanted you to have this. My father gave me this, as is tradition, on my 8th birthday. Now I give it to you. I Severus Snape, first heir of the Snape family, third heir of the Drian family, ask Varian Marius Malfoy to accept the position of first heir to myself."

The young child smiled, as a couple of tears rolled down his face. He knew what this meant to the man. In response, he put his small arms arround the neck of his kneeling 'Uncle'.

"Varian, you have to respond darling." Constance prodded.

"I, Varian Marius Malfoy the First, Heir to the Potter household, Third Heir to the Malfoy household, Third Heir to the Black household, Heir to the Snape household, Fourth Heir to the Drian household, son of Lythian Rhane Malfoy, Head of the Potter household, Heir to the Malfoy household, Heir to the Black household, Third Heir to the Snape household, Second Tier Unspeakable, Lord of Dragons Crest, Lord of Godrics Hollow, Duke of Hogswarden and Shadow Lord, son of Emmanuel Johel Malfoy, son of Roden Fhar Malfoy the second, son of Michael Renald Malfoy, son of Roden Fhar Malfoy the first, am honoured to accept."

"Witnessed and decreed" spoke Lythian and Constance in unisen.

Next Constance handed over a small, thin package. Inside sat the shrunk potraits.

"I found these at the home of your birth mother and father. They decided to come live here... maybe they can ... t. tell you a. about th. the. them..." Lythian pulled his wife onto his lap and held her.

"The box is also your parents. We don't know what's inside. You may want to open it alone."

Varian hugged his parents, then Severus.

"Thankyou, mum, dad, uncle."

**Varian's Bedroom – Dragon Crest Manor**

That night, Varian sat talking to the portraits from his birth parents home.

"So in this box is the Evans chain and the Potter pendant?"

"Yes boy."

"And the Evans chain was made by?"

"**HIM**"

"Who?"

"Arghhh... Surely your father has told you about **HIM**!"

"Ohhh.. **Him!**"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I did."

"Why can't you just say his name?"

"Because, the name was imposed upon him by the **_great_** **_Albus Dumbledore._**" the name Albus Dumbledore was spat out with distain. "His first name is unknown to all but a few. He was found by Dumbledore in an orphanage at the age of 11, taken to Hogwarts, given that... name... and then killed by him 15 years later, just for making waves in the water. Just because he killed a few ministry officials, called for Albus Dumbledore to be questioned and not blindly followed, for bribery to be made illegal, and for the rules about Dark Arts to be properly defined, instead of slapped willy nilly on any spell the average joe can't perform, they labled him a dark lord, using his policy which they later adapted anyway, on muggle secrecy as a reason."

"Oh."

"Study hard boy. You have more connections than most. You will be able to change the world. It is your duty to change the world."

Varian nodded and lay back on his bed, thinking about the many faults of the wizarding world, and how he, Varian Marius Malfoy the first, could change it.


End file.
